This invention relates to a composition for edible comestibles such as ice cream, custard, yogurt, pudding, ices and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a frozen dessert made with frozen ice cream, frozen custard, frozen yogurt, frozen pudding, frozen ices and the like combined with a topping or coating such as chocolate fudge, caramel, strawberry, marshmallow, and the like.
One of the most common examples of the type of edible comestible to which this invention relates is the ice cream sundae topped with chocolate fudge. The chocolate fudge sundae ordinarily combines vanilla ice cream with a chocolate fudge topping or coating.
As well known to any connoisseur of the chocolate fudge sundae, there are generally two ways the sundae is available. The first way is with the chocolate fudge topping or coating heated and poured over the frozen ice cream. The second way is with the chocolate fudge frozen in combination with the ice cream, either as a fudge center or dispersed throughout the ice cream. Many connoisseurs prefer the chocolate fudge heated rather than frozen.
To obtain a sundae with a heated topping, one can either go to an ice cream store or make it from scratch at home. In either case, the sundae is made by placing the frozen ice cream in a container, heating the chocolate fudge topping, and then pouring the hot fudge over the ice cream.
For the individual who makes the sundae from scratch with heated topping, the process requires keeping separate supplies of ice cream and chocolate fudge, usually in quantities greater than what would be required to make a single serving sundae. Further, the process of making the sundae involves the separate time consuming step of heating the fudge topping.
For the retailer supplying sundaes topped with hot fudge, the product requires keeping separate supplies of the basic ingredients and requires significant time and labor to make a sundae with a heated topping. Additionally, the lack of consistent and exact serving portions from sundae to sundae contributes to waste and inventory control problems.
At present, the only alternative to a handmade sundae with a hot topping is a pre-packaged sundae that combines frozen chocolate fudge with the ice cream. Naturally, one cannot heat the fudge in such a combination without melting the ice cream.
The present invention involves a method of making a frozen edible comestible like a fudge sundae that can be subjected to microwave energy in a way that ensures only the fudge melts and heats up while leaving the ice cream substantially frozen.